The present invention relates to a ticket checking apparatus and, more particularly, to a ticket checking apparatus for automatically checking tickets in a transportation system.
In the transportation system, particularly in rail road system, automatic ticket gates are widely used. There is now a plan for establishing an automatic ticket checking system operable for any types of tickets in an entire rail road system. At present, however, most of the railway companies have not yet established a full automatic ticket checking system in the entire railroad network, from the cost and cost/performance standpoint. The ticket checking system currently employed by the railroad company is a combination of manual and automatic ticket checking systems. Accordingly, manually punched tickets and automatically punched tickets must concurrently be handled. In the former ticket, a punched location on the ticket is not fixed or random, while in the later case, it is fixed. As a result, the automatic ticket checking apparatus can not check all types of the tickets. Accordingly, there is a danger that the tickets once used may be used again.